disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sora/Quotes and Lines
Quotes and Lines spoken by Sora from the Kingdom Hearts Series. ''Kingdom Hearts Series'' ''Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep'' *"Hey, slow down!" *"Would you just wait for me?" *"That's enough, I can't run anymore!!" *"Riku, race ya. First one to the boat gets to be captain!" *"You call that running?" *"Hey, what was that all about?" *"Know what? Why won't you tell me?" *"Who was that guy-somebody that you know?" *"Aw, there you go again! Just tell me." *"Not with me you don't! I'm like the best secret-keeper in the world!" *"Hey, wait up!" *"One more time! You just got lucky." *"Of course I like him, he's my best friend!" *"That's weird. It's like something's squeezing me inside." *"Well gee, do you think there's something I could do?" *"Hmm... I dunno Riku, you say some pretty weird stuff sometimes, but I'll try it." *"Hey... can you hear me?" *"Sure, if it'll make you feel better." *"Ya know... I think it worked." ''Kingdom Hearts'' *"I've been having these weird thoughts lately... Like, is any of this real or not?" *"(Yawn) Woah! Give me a break, Kairi!" *"No, this huge black thing swallowed me up! I couldn't breathe, I couldn't... Ow!" *"Who... Who's there?" *"Huh?" *"W... What are you talking about?" *"Well, whoever you are, stop freaking me out like this! Huh?" *"Wh... Where did you come from?" *"So, you're from another world!" *"Oh yeah? Well, you'll see. I'm gonna get out and learn what's out there." *"A storm?" *"Oh no! The raft!" *"Where's Kairi? I thought she was with you!" *"What are you talking about? We gotta find Kairi!" *"So, you're looking for me?" *"I wonder if I could find Riku and Kairi..." *"Yeah, I guess." *"Happy? CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESE!" *"Ok, why not? I'll go with you guys." *"I'm Sora." *"How did he get so small?" *"Wait, what do we have to do to grow small?" *"Ha ha. Looks like I'm headed for the games!" *"I don't need a weapon! My friends are my power!" *"Forget it! There's no way you're taking Kairi's heart!" *"That's not true! The heart may be weak and sometimes it may even give in. But I've learned that deep down, there's a light that never goes out!" ''Kingdom Hearts Final Mix'' *"Who are you?" *"What's that supposed to mean?" *"What are you talking about?" *"Wait, what are you—" ''Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories'' *"Yeah, it was good to see everyone. But what do you really want from me?" *"Where are you?! Don't you dare hide from me! Show yourself!" *"You won't push me away." *"Cut the riddles!" *"You're wrong! I don't know this place!" *"Like your Riku? Worth nothing?" *"That's enough! YOU'RE the one who changed Riku! Every word you've said is a lie! I'd never throw away my heart! I'm gonna take you down and save Riku and Naminé. That's... what's in my heart!" *"Marluxia? What does Naminé have to do with---" *"Think ahead? What is the matter with you guys? Do you want me to abandon her?!" *"Then do whatever you want! You can lay back and take a nap for all I care! I'M going to find Naminé!" *"It's like this... I'm really not happy about you messing with my memories. But...you know---I can't really get mad at you for it, either. These memories you gave me... In my head, I know they're lies---but they still feel right. Like the promise I made. I said I would protect you and that I wouldn't make you cry...not ever. Naminé...if you cry now---I'll feel guilty, like I let you down." *"Whatever happens, we're friends!" ''Kingdom Hearts II'' *"A scattered dream that's like a far off memory... A far off memory that's like a scattered dream... I wanna line the pieces up... yours, and mine..." *"There goes our ride" *"Sorry to run, Leon. But other worlds are calling." *"The Cornerstone... of Light?" *"What's going on? Everything's black and white." *"Ah, which is it?!" *"A Halloween Town Christmas..." *"Uh, we didn't bring anything to eat." *"I dunno what that was about, but I'm glad it's over. Everything's harder on four legs." *"Hey, we're not prey!" *"Simba! It's me- Sora! Donald and Goofy are here, too." *"This is HIS fight, Donald." *"We have to say goodbye for a little while." *"You can never forget your true buddies." *"So. Free as a bird, huh?" *"Gee, thanks for looking out for us, mister. But I think we can take care of ourselves just fine." *"What did he mean, 'end up like Riku'?" *"I gotta help Kairi!" *"Riku, the King... and now I lost Kairi again, too." *"Go on. Show them who's boss." *"A Heartless commander?" *"Man. What kind of world is this, anyway?" *"Not another game!" *"Excuse me. Could you come this way, please?" *"Riku, Kairi, give me a little time, ok?" *"Didn't we catch you messing around in the Underworld?" *"You rotten-!" *"Maybe everything we've done... maybe it was for nothing. What am I supposed to do if I can't use the Keyblade?" *"It must be the Realm of Darkness!" *"Not yet! I gotta look for Kairi!" *"Nobodies?! Where did they come from?!" *"Not what I had in mind, but I'll take it!" *" That's SORA, Donald, and Goofy!" *"You stole a medallion again?" *"That's 4 medallions. We got 'em all." *"Probably in Port Royal. Organization XIII is after people's hearts. So they're gonna go wherever there's lots of people." *"Now to break that curse." *"It's ok, Jack. We'll just have to defeat the monster, that's all." *"He's part of an Organization that's collecting hearts. First, they release Heartless to different worlds. We defeat those Heartless, they get the hearts. We're never gonna stop them like this." *"We gotta find their stronghold and finish them off once and for all." *"And on that note, we'll be going." *"Maybe we should start by talking to Simba some more. Let's head back to the Pride Lands." *"Whatever. Iago, you're supposed to be our friend, but you've been playing BOTH sides, just to make sure you saved yourself." *"We were glad to help you out and very proud, it's true!" *"We'll be there soon, Tron." *"Axel, what we're you trying to do?" *"Axel said Kairi's in the castle dungeon." *"You can't be... Riku?" *"Are you done rambling?" *"Why did you call me Roxas?" *"I looked for you! I looked everywhere for you!" *"Why didn't you let me know you were ok?" *"Then, let's finish it. You're still Riku, no matter what." *"That's SORA!" *"That's really getting old!" *"Roxas. I wish I could meet him too." *"Riku. C'mon, man. Why do you have to do so much on your own? You got friends, like us!" *"Just give it a rest! You're Nobodies! You don't even exist! You're not sad about anything!" *"Xemnas, you can't hide from us!" *"Get ready, Xemnas. It all ends here!" *"We can take him on our own!" *"Xemnas, there's more to a heart than just anger and hate. It's full of all kinds of feelings. Don't you remember?" *"You're coming back with us, right?" *"That doesn't mean YOU'RE eternal!" *"Aw, c'mon, Riku. You've been hanging around darkness for too long. You gotta try and think positive." *"Hey, Riku. What's that light?" *"From the king?" ''Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix'' *"Hey, Riku? I wanted to thank Naminé, but I couldn't bring myself to say it, not until everything's back to the way it was before." ''Blank Points'' *"Kairi, I... It's just... they really need me. I have to go. I am who I am... because of them." ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' *"Don't, Neku! They're too dangerous!" *"They're both gone. Before I fell asleep, Neku said that he and that creep in the coat had a *"deal." But what was the deal? Are the two of them in league? That can't be right... We never *even found Neku's partner. I guess I should just take a look around." *"Wow! Never been this way before!" *"Okay... Are you the one who took Rhyme away? And...why do you know my name?" *"He can't let his heart be a prison. Don't worry. I'll go talk to him." *"Frollo, I won't let you do this!" *"Quasimodo! Esmeralda! Phoebus! He's taking her to a bonfire in the square... I gotta hurry!" *"All that time, Quasimodo let himself be trapped inside the nightmares Frollo gave him." *"I think, for now, you two better get out of here." *"Xemnas? This is impossible!" *"Pinocchio isn't anything like you Nobodies. But if Pinocchio could be given one--shouldn't you be able to have a heart inside you, too?" *"How am I anything like a Nobody? It doesn't make any sense." *"But that's crazy! I've gotta find them!" *"I get it now. After this, Pinocchio and Jiminy's world gets dragged into darkness, and they end up cast into the sea between worlds, along with Monstro. And then...they end up in Traverse Town, and the belly of the whale. That's when we meet for real. It's like Master Yen Sid said--I'm in the dream Pinocchio's world is dreaming. And that world will never be right again until it wakes from sleep." *"This outfit... Hey, I know where I am!" *"Let's go, Tron!" *"C'mon, I'm not an actual Player. Can't I bend the rules?" *"Wait, is this like what happened with Jiminy and Tron? But...I'm not in Disney Castle, and that world isn't one of the ones that's asleep. I don't get it." *"What are you saying? You and Goofy wouldn't have come back if you weren't ready to save him! *We're friends--friends for life, remember?" *"You are real Musketeers! And don't let anybody else tell you you're not." *"Riku. Riku saved us. He's been by our side. All right! Musketeers! Get the princess to safety! I'll handle things here." *"That's right, you'll need help." *"Hey, listen, Your Maj-- ...I gotta stop that. Mickey--what can I do to save you?" *"It's not every day I get to do a favor for the king." *"Is the Organization's world sleeping too? No, it can't be. I know I definitely found the seven Keyholes already. So, I've gotta be awake again and in the real world. But why here?" *"I see. Fair enough. So what? At least I know who to blame for it!" *"What are you saying? That he knew everything that would happen?" *"Naminé, is that you?" *"Wait! Naminé! I've got a message for you. I meant to tell you once this was all over." *"Roxas. How can you be here? Am I dreaming? C'mon, say something." *"Roxas, you're you. We're not the same. I wanted to tell you that. That you deserve as much as I do to be your own person." *"So then, all that stuff I just saw--did you put that in my head?" *"Well...my heart was aching. That's why I kept going." *"Axel and Roxas and Naminé, and that other girl. I felt what Roxas felt and...they laughed together, got mad, and they grieved. You have to have a heart to cry." *"Why, then? Why did you lie to them and tell them they had no hearts?!" *"Make more Xehanorts? You tricked your friends to... But you--aren't you scared of just turning into someone else?" *"Just stop it! You treat people's hearts like bottles on a shelf, but they're not! Hearts are made of the people we meet and how we feel about them. They're what ties us together even when *"I know the Keyblade didn't choose me, and I don't care. I'm proud to be a small part of something bigger - The people it did choose. My friends... they are my power!" *"Well, I did doze off. I just have some stuff to take care of." *"Good. I was hoping this world was still here. But where are they? *"Thanks! You're the best!" Category:Kingdom Hearts Quotes Category:Quotes Category:Disney Quotes Category:Disney Heroes Quotes Category:Lines